love found, love made
by Asereht
Summary: This is an alternat chapter 2 for Dreaming of Love. Don't read if you don't like lemons!


**_A/N: Well you said you wanted a lemon so here it is. It is an alternate to the 2nd chapter but it is posted separately because I think I might want to continue the original story. This is my first lemon but I have read some cough but be easy. I have to be careful because this kind of stuff isn't exactly encouraged at my house. So you guys that read it and like it better be grateful and review! Flames are also welcome, I think there funny. Anyway, enjoy._**

_**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Inuyasha. But a girl can dream!_

_**Kagome is 18 almost 19 in this story. Her b-day is in would be in several days. She is an adult here because I don't think people should do that kind of stuff that young, but I can't control what adults do!**_

* * *

**Last time - **_Kagome was under the water when she saw a flash of the moon and a dark figure that entered her bathing spot. Without even thinking she shot up and the sight that met her eyes, stunned her._

* * *

"Inuyasha?" she barely got the name out as a whisper as he stood there before her. Kagome was too stunned to even to use the 's' word on him. Besides, she melted at the sight of him. His glistening muscles bathed in moonlight (yum!). Kagome looked at the 'sexy beast' up then down. She blushed deep at the slow realization that he was completely unclothed! As the shock wore down, Kagome realized two things. The first was that _she _was _completely _nude as well, so _Inuyasha_ could see _her _too! And the second came, as more of a surprise, which made her blush even deeper, his member was totally erect!

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome stood up. He whispered her name longingly, "Kagome". He blushed as he realized that she stood before him utterly and completely naked. 'But then again so am I,' he thought to himself as he felt his member rising to meet the beauty before him. But what really struck him hard was that Kagome wasn't trying to cover herself or sit him. So of course he took this to his advantage. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at every curve of her body. He had longed for the girl for three almost four years now. He knew he couldn't have Kagome, but the smell of her arousal wasn't helping him to control himself.

It was a dream come true for Kagome. She had always wanted this to happen to her. She had only read about stuff like this happening in her books, but know it was her turn. She had loved him for so long but he knew not. Now she wanted him to know and feel her love. It was now or never.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what was happening. Kagome was walking over to him with a loving, needy, wanting look in her eye. He took a step forward before she could reach him and caught her lips with his. Before they could deepen the kiss though, Kagome pulled back. "I need you to know Inuyasha, that I love you", she whispered into his ear. "I love you too, ma… I mean Kagome." Her head jerked up. "Wha-what were you going to say! Tell me!" she thought he was going to say someone's name. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. He couldn't lie, but what if she refused? He didn't know why she would though. "I was going to call you my mate. Before I asked, before you considered, and before, if your answer was yes, agreed."

Kagome placed both of her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. "Well I _have_ thought about it. And I do have an answer. I guess all that is missing is you asking." And at that Inuyasha kissed Kagome again. "Will you do me the honor becoming my mate?" he asked in a husky voice. Kagome beamed and whispered back, "Of course! That is all I have dreamt of for a long time now!" "Kagome listen. If we do this now something might happen. Because this is the full moon before your birthday and it will be your first time and you are a miko and I a hanyou, you might become one too!"

There was no more talking after that as Kagome all but pounced on Inuyasha and took him into a kiss and pulled him to dry land. Inuyasha licked Kagome's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth a moaned as Inuyasha's tong explored her. Her hands wandered from his back to his ears. When she started to rub them like she always did, she heard a deep growl, almost like a purr emit from deep inside his chest. Kagome could tell he was begging for more and started to rub harder. 'No wonder he wouldn't let me do this … oh! … for too long.'

It was Kagome's turn to search Inuyasha's mouth. She felt every fang, every crevice of his mouth. Inuyasha started to feel guilty that he was receiving more pleasure than her. So ever so gently, so as to surprise her, he guided his hands to her breasts and started to kneed them. Kagome threw back her head and moaned loudly at the new wave of pleasure she was receiving. Inuyasha bent his head forward and began to lick, to suck, to nip Kagome's right breast as he continued his attack with the left one. He had never thought he would have the grace of hearing Kagome scream his name out in pure bliss. His member was aching for her. It was hurting so bad and for so long, but it was not yet time to fully take her. So he decided to relieve as much as the pain as his member would allow. He switched breasts on Kagome as she yet once again emitted a loud moan, and with his now free left hand worked his long, hard member.

As Kagome felt Inuyasha kneed her breast she felt as if she were in heaven. She had done this often to herself but had only imagined Inuyasha doing this to her. It was so much better feeling when he did it. She screamed his name, "INUYASHA!" as he started to suck her. It sent even more waves of pleasure when he started to nip them. Kagome started to rub his ears again as he switched breasts to give it the same attention as he gave the other. Then Kagome felt something new. She looked down to she Inuyasha working his vary large, vary hard member. This excited Kagome even more, and Inuyasha seemed to notice for he looked up with a grin on his face. "Your turn", she said to the excited hanyou.

Kagome gently pushed Inuyasha onto his back and started to kiss him. As she pulled back she could sense Inuyasha was about to sit up to catch her lips. Kagome couldn't have interferences so she sat him before he could move. She felt his anger burning inside him, but it started to subside as Kagome reached his erect member. She licked the tip and swirled her tong around his huge extension. Inuyasha moaned at the pleasure. He looked down at the slowly changing woman on top of him. His demon side was telling him to dominate her but the spell was still holding on, and he didn't want to break the pleasure he was experiencing either. Kagome smiled at his anger but continued her attack. She was sucking him and every now and then would she slightly scrape her teeth along him but then sooth it with her tong. As she was doing this, Kagome was also handling his sack. Letting it roll around in her hand. The moans he was admitting were not enough for her though. "Say it! Scream my name!" She continued her attack with new vigor. "Ka… Kago… gome! KAGOME!"

And at that the spell finally lifted. Inuyasha quickly pushed Kagome down and started to lick her cleft. He drank the juice only his Kagome could make. She moaned even louder as his tong entered her. She howled. She couldn't take it much longer. "Inuyasha! Please!" Inuyasha came up and started to kiss her as he positioned himself over her entrance. "This will hurt at first but I promise not for long." Kagome nodded, "It's ok. I love you." "I love you too!" and at that he plunged into her breaking her hymen. At the same time they both bit into each other where the shoulder meets the neck, marking each other for life. Inuyasha wondered how she knew how to mark him but threw the thought away as the hanyou underneath him moved her hips signaling him to continue.

He moved at a slow, steady pace so she could adjust herself a bit more. She begged for more, "Inuyasha!… faster!… more!… please!" He didn't need telling twice. He shoved in to her with such speed and force that neither thought possible. It was getting too much for them. Inuyasha could feel her walls closing in on him. Kagome could sense Inuyasha was peaking as well. With several more thrusts they came together screaming each other's names. "KAGOME!" "INUYASHA!" They rested as Inuyasha's seed continued to cum. They were at it again not but two minutes later.

The sun was rising as they finally came to a stop. "I love you Inuyasha!" whispered the hanyou, Kagome as she fell asleep. "I love you as well my mate!" a tired Inuyasha replied. His last thought before falling asleep with his love, wrapped in his hatori, in his arms, 'She's mine… all mine. And we are in love."

* * *

**_A/N: A bit long but it was necessary! I hope its ok! Tell me what you think! Just don't put anything like this in your reviews because if my parents find it… my ass is dead! R&R! Love you all! _**

_**Asereht**_

_**p.s. dedication to anyone who can guess my real name! Look at my penname from ALL directions! **_


End file.
